Getting together
by Rushh
Summary: The flock try to get Max and Fang together. First story, all criticism is welcome  : Rated T because I'm paranoid. Niggy also included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Rushh and this is my first fanfict. I accept any and all forms of criticism so please review and tell me your thoughts on the story. I will only be doing one disclaimer the whole story so here goes. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters mentioned except the various characters that I have made up myself. Reviewww!**

**

* * *

Nudge POV**

Okay, so its so obvious Fang and Max are totally in love with each other and ZOMG they would be the cutest couple like even cuter than a whole car full of puppies I like puppies they are sooo cute with their floppy ears and big eyes its just so hard not to love them. You know what else I love? Tacos. And bacon. But not together of course that would be gross! Like, EW! Almost as gross as the time we had to eat rat that was gross. And-

_NUDGE! STOP! Your giving me a headache! _Angel said in my head. Haha oops. Forgot about her for a minute.

_Sorry, Angel! But can you help me get Max and Fang together? We just have to help them! They're sooo oblivious! Please? _I thought back. She would have to help me. We could even get Iggy and Gazzy in on it, too.

_Okay, I think we should talk to Gazzy and Iggy as soon as Max and Fang leave to go shopping, which should be right about-_

"We're leaving! No burning down the house!" Max said as she and Fang left the house.

I waited until I heard the sound of the car back down the driveway and head towards the store. Yes, we have a car, even though we don't have licenses. Laws don't seem to bother six bird kids trying to save the world.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Come here!" I shouted and smiled when the two stumbled into the living room with some soot on their faces and clothes.

"We have some important things to discuss."

"WE DIDN'T DO IT I SWARE! WE DIDN'T GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND USE YOUR CLOTHES FOR A BOMB! NUH- UH!" Gazzy said nervously. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"We'll talk about that later… but you guys have to help me and Angel get Fang and Max together! Please!" I said, giving them the bambi eyes. Iggy couldn't see them, but whatever. Gazzy was a sucker for the bambi eyes.

"Pyro- kids meeting!" Gazzy called. They turned around so their backs were facing us. After a few minutes, they turned back, smiling.

"We're in" Iggy said. "On one condition."

"What condition?" Part asking Iggy, part asking Angel. Angel shrugged and smiled, letting me know that it wasn't that bad.

"Me and Gaz get to have your portion of bacon for the rest of the week."

I sighed. "Fine." It would be worth it.

Iggy's grin grew wider. "Now, does anybody have a plan?"

* * *

**Max POV**

Fang and I were walking around Walmart, already done with half of the list. We were shopping in a comfortable silence when this red head walked up to Fang. She was wearing WAY to little. She had on a VERY mini miniskirt, and a shirt that showed way to much and ended several inches above her stomach. She put her hand on his shoulder and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm Lissa, and you are?" She said in an annoying high pitched, nasally voice.

"F-Nick, let's go. We have everything we need now." I said to him.

"F-Nick? What a strange name… Anyways, F-Nick, I was wondering if you would like to come out tonight with me and a couple of my friends? It would make me soo happy."

"I, uh, can't… Lissa was it? And I actually have to go now, so if you'll exuse me.." He said, speaking for the first time since she arrived, and shook off her hand. "Let's go, Max."

I grabbed what we were going to buy and gave Lissa one of my famous glares.

"What a slut" I mumbled as we were out of earshot.

We paid for all of the stuff we bought and headed out to our car. I hate having to use the car. I'd much rather fly. But, we can't carry all of the bags when we fly, so we have to use the car.

I pulled into the driveway and grabbed half the bags. Mr. Hotness followed me to the house. Wait… I didn't just say that. Nope. Not a chance. Anyways, we opened the door of a… silent house. Something's up. We put the bags on the counter in the kitchen, the house still silent.

I looked over to Fang and said, "What if Erasers came for them? What if they're at The School?" I began panicking. Fang walked closer to me and enveloped me into a hug. "Shh… everything will be okay. I'm sure that Iggy and Gazzy are testing a new bomb and the girls probably went to watch."

Woah. That was one of the longest things I've heard him speak. Ever. If I wasn't so nervous, I would've said that to him.

I looked up to him. "I'll bet they'll be home right… about… now." And sure as shooting, the rest of the flock walked into the house through the back sliding doors laughing and talking amongst themselves. Then they stopped dead in their tracks. I gave them a confused look before realizing Fang and I were still hugging. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as me and we broke apart. "I… I um.." And with that, Fang walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, it's Rushh. And I have to admit, this chapter is kinda suckish. Sorry! But another thing I have to admit is when I was writing this suckish chapter, and I checked my email and saw all of the people who added it to their favorites and Story Alert list thingy or whatever its called, it gave me the push to keep writing. So thanks for doing that, readers. (: Another awkward moment and the end... Oh and another thing, I'm open to suggestions on future awkward moments, or ways the flock can TRY to get Max and Fang together. I have some ideas, but I wanna here from you. So please suggest some! Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Life of the American teenager.**

**Angel POV**

Nudge and I are currently sitting down watching The Secret Life of the American Teenager. We love this show. I quickly scanned the nearby minds. Being a mutant- bird kid on the run from other mutant beings who want to take you back to the worst place on Earth does that to you.

_Oh God, I hope Nudge doesn't kill me. I hope Nudge doesn't kill me. I shouldn't have let Iggy talk me into to it! Please, please, please God let Nudge not kill me! _Gazzy.

_That was the best today! Max and Fang are acting so weird now. Hahaha I can't wait until our plan goes into action. This is going to be awesome. _Iggy.

_Oh. My. God. Hugging Max today was heaven. If only she and I could be together…_Fang. If you only knew.

_Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Why can't he just realize I want to be with him? Will he ever know how hot I think he is? _Oh Max..

_ZOMG! I love love love love love this show! It's just soooo amazing! I mean, Amy and Ricky should totally be together! Just like Max and Fang do! Our plan just has to work! How could they be so clueless? CLUE-LESS! I love the game clue. Maybe we could play tonight. We should play tonight! Right after this episode. I'll ask Max. Oh I just hope she'll say yes! Gazzy would play with me. And so would Iggy. Iggy is just so nice and sweet and not to mention hot! Oh Iggy.. _Brain… overload.. Mental Note: Never read Nudge's mind unless it is completely, absolutely necessary.

I looked over at Fang. He was probably updating his blog. He ran his hand through his hair the way he always does. Max thinks its pretty hot. I giggled at the thought. Nudge gave me a curious look.

_Its nothing. OMG LOOK SOMETHING PURPLE! _I thought into her head.

_Wait, what! _Nudge said, looking back at the TV. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it.

I went to go look back over at Fang, but he wasn't there. His laptop was sitting there, but he wasn't. I scanned his mind.

_Where is Iggy? I really need to talk to him._

_He's out back with Gazzy, Fang! _I thought to him.

_Oh uh… thanks, Angel…. How long were you listening?_ He thought back nervously.

_Not too long.. Why? _

_Oh nothing. Thanks again. _He thought, putting up mental blocks.

I sighed. I hate not knowing what's going on. But whatever, I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

Me and Gazz were trying out another bomb design in the back when Fang came out, by the sound of his footfalls, and asked to see my privately. I tapped Gazzy's hand and he walked away, knowing that Fang really wanted to talk to me. I wonder what this is about.

"Okay, what's up Fang?"

"It's about Max."

"Okay…"

"Yeah…"

"So what's this about?"

"I like Max." He said quickly, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Yeah yeah, we know. And?"

"You know? Who else?" Fang asked, surprised.

I sighed. "Yes, and everyone except Max. Now what to do you want?"

"I uh- just want to know what to do" He asked, quietly.

I laughed. "The almighty Fangalicious needs the Iggster's help?" I said between laughs.

"Yeah, okay? I'm not good with this stuff."

I snorted. "Of course your not! Or you too would already be together!"

"Just shut up. Forget I even asked," He said, walking away, angry. Great.

* * *

Fang POV

Iggy just gets on my nerves sometimes. I was going back to my room to listen to my music, my favorite thing to do when I'm angry/ upset. Whatever. So I was going back to my room when I bumped into something… _someone. _Someone with brownish/blondish hair, big dark brown eyes, and only wearing a towel. But, when we fell, I landed underneath her, and she was laying on top of me.

"THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!" Gazzy yelled, laughing. "Nudge, Ang, Igg! Come 'ere!"

"GAZZY SHUT UP!" Max and I yelled at the same time, her still on top of me.

"ZOMG! LOOK AT THEM! JUST CAN'T KEEP AWAY CAN YOU, MAX? YOU GUYS WOULD BE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! IT WOULD BE REALLY COOL TOO! EVEN COOLER THAN NINJAS! Well.. Maybe not.. But that's sooo not the point! You too should get married and I could be your Maid of Honor and Angel could me the flower girl and Iggy would be the best man, and Gazzy would be the ring bearer and it would be perfect don't you think Iggy? It would be even better than that time when- mmph" Guess who said that. Go ahead, guess. I'll give you three chances. Go.

I looked up at Max. Her hair was falling around her face. Oh Dear Lord.

"Um.. Max.. wanna get up now?" I said, wet from her hair. _You better get up soon or I might do something drastic_ I added in my head.

"Not really.." Max whispered, her face as red as a tomato.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Max said, jumping up and running down the hall.

Part of me hopes this doesn't become a pattern. But part of me hopes it does. If I get to be this close to Max all the time, its totally worth some embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks soo soo soo much for the reviews/ favorites! I love you all! Free Dr. M's cookies for all! *throws packages at reviewers* I still appreciate suggestions though ^.^ Another awkward moment at the end. XD I just love awkward moments. **

**Reviewer of the week: FeliciaCaden! Special thanks to her for the idea at the end...even though I tweaked it a little bit XD *gives cookie recipe***

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Max POV

Oh God. Of course. Of course this just _had _to happen to me. And when I said that I didn't want to get up off of him? What was I _thinking? I must be insane!_

_Whatever. As the leader of the flock, I must compose myself. Deep breaths, Max. In and Out, In and Out. Okay. I'm ready. That did not just happen. Nope. _

I got dressed and went outside, pretending nothing happened. Fang winked at me when I sat down next to him to eat. I slapped him.

"Oh shut up you pig."

He smirked. Nope, no killer comeback, just a smirk. Whatever. Not that I care.

Iggy made us steak with mashed potatoes. Fang's favorite. Not that I would know that or anything…

"Max?" Angel asked, digging into her potatoes.

"Yes, sweetie?" I said, cutting my steak.

"Can we go flying after dinner? We haven't gone in a while.," Angel said, looking at me hopefully.

"Sure. My wings need stretching anyway," I said, smiling at her.

"Yes! I mean, I miss flying as much as we used to. But now we have a house, and it's a nice house and all, but we don't really get to fly because we have to keep our wings a secret to our neighbors. They are nice neighbors and all, and I kinda feel bad for keeping such a big secret from them, even though I know we have to keep it. Just like a birthday present! Ohh I wonder what I'm going to get for my birthday, even though its like, two months away… I want a new make- up kit! There's this new one that has purple, pink, white, cream, green, blue, bl- mmph!" Angel slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you" I mouthed to Angel, which she nodded to.

* * *

"Okay guys, up and away!" I shouted, and the flock sprung up into the air.

"I just love flying" Gazzy said, grinning. "It's the best thing in the whole wide world."

I grinned at him. It really was.

"Uh oh, it's raining!" Angel said, upset. "I wanted to fly some more!"

"It's okay, maybe its just a shower," Iggy suggested, flying a little bit faster to keep up with Gazzy.

"The clouds suggest otherwise" Fang murmured, looking thoughtfully at the dark clouds that were covering the sky quite quickly.

Nudge hadn't heard our exchange or seen the clouds, because she was too busy rambling to herself about something. She had flown far ahead of us, and by now it was down pouring. "NUDGE!" We all screamed, but to no avail.

I sighed. "Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel fly home and wait for us there. It's not safe to be out in a storm like this. We should've turned back when it first started to rain." I said, looking at all of them.

"But Max-"

"No buts!" I interrupted. "Now go!"

They flew away, quite unhappy, but still listened to me. Fang and I started to fly in the direction of Nudge, who had disappeared from our sight.

"NUDGE!" We called out, flying as fast as we could fly, trying to see through the rain.

After a couple minutes of flying like that, I realized that I would have to use my power.

"Fang, grab onto my waist" I shouted at him, turning a little pink.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" I shouted.

He uncertainly wrapped both hands around my waist.

"Hold on tight" I said, smiling wickedly.

I flew at hyper-speed, looking for Nudge. I was a little distracted though. By the fact that Fang was basically hugging me, and screaming like a girl at the same time.

I laughed, for those reasons among loving the feeling of flying through the air this fast.

Finally, we found Nudge, under a couple of trees, shaking from the cold.

Fang and I broke apart and landed, dropping to the ground a few feet away from her position on the ground.

"Nudge," I began.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just kept flying to try to find some cover" She said, looking up at me with sad eyes.

I sighed. "Let's get home"

So this is how I was flying home at over 200 MPH with Fang holding onto my waist and Nudge holding on to his. It was down- pouring and it was getting pretty dangerous to be flying. Luckily, we got home before the conditions got any worse. We all ran into the house, dripping wet, to find Angel and Gazzy playing checkers and Iggy watching… er… listening to The Desperate Housewives. Yeah. You read that right.

"There you are" Iggy said, looking at me with deadly accuracy. "I thought you'd never come back. Go get changed and come back here, we're gunna put in a movie."

"Uh.. Okay.." I said, and trudged into my room. I peeled off my soaking wet clothes and changed into dry underwear and a bra. I guess I was taking a long time because Fang barged into my room. I turned around, forgetting I was only in a bra and underwear because Fang looked really hot… and wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm so sorry Max!" Fang said, covering his eyes and running away… straight into my wall, knocking himself out for a minute.

I bent myself over him, trying to make sure he was okay.

He opened his eyes and said, "Oh Max. You look so pretty tonight."

"Oh Lord. He's gone loony" I said, getting worried about his health.

"Come... Here. If I'm going to be in a dream, I might as well enjoy it." He said, pulling me closer.

"Wait.. Wha-" I was stopped as his lips were pressed to mine.

Then there was a flash of light and laughter.

"OMG! That did NOT just happen!" Angel and Nudge said in unison, holding a camera.

Angel must've sent Iggy a mental picture because he shouted, "EWW! MAX, FANG, NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!"

Kill. Me. Now.

**Reviews appreciated! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love you all! I gotta ton of great suggestions, and my best friend to help me with my writing! Thanks again! Okay, sorry for not posting. Been a little busy, had some tests that needed studying for. I won't be posting as often anymore because my schedule is getting just a tad more busy. Okay, enough with the boring stuf.. on with the story! Oh! P.S. the Voice speaks in _bold and italics. _Okay, bye!**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

**_Get out of the house now, Max.  
_**

_Uh... okay?_

_**Get out. Just do it. Go to a hotel for a week or too. Just listen to me, Max.**_

_Whatever... _

"FLOCK!" I called through the house, standing in the kitchen.

3... 2... 1...

"Yes?" Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Total all said simultaneously. Freeeaakkyyy... Of course Mr. Fangalicious didn't say anything at all, but his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Go pack your bags for a week. We're staying at a hotel." I said, meeting everyone's eyes.

" Okay!" The younger one's said, running away without a need for explanation.

"The Voice?" Iggy asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yup. Wouldn't tell me why, just that we needed to leave... and now," I said, tidying the kitchen up a little bit. I know what your thinking, since when does Max clean? Or care about appearances? Well, back when we were at the E- Shaped house, I had been the one to make sure everything was clean. It's always nice to come back to a clean home, right?

And with that, Iggy and Fang left to go pack their bags. I tidied up just a little bit more and had my bag packed in under two minutes.

"Guys, come on! Let's goo!" I shouted, walking out the door. When I turned around, the rest of my flock were behind me. I smiled.

"Race you to the clearing!" Gazzy says, and everyone bolts away. What can I say? Yes, we flock kids are immature, but we sure as heck have fun while being it.

When we all made it to the clearing, we threw ourselves into the air and took off. We flew in silence, with the exception of Nudge who was gloating about winning the race. No one was paying much attention, but that didn't stop her.

After a while we were hovering over a hotel two towns over, looking for a place to land. We weren't afraid of anybody seeing us because we were quite high and it was cloudy today.

"We could land over there," Angel pointed, in an empty alleyway close to the hotel.

"Nice job, sweetie," I said, starting to descend. She grinned back at me.

We landed and entered the hotel. I walked up to the desk while the rest of the flock stayed back, checking for erasers and any other possible experiments. I looked to see that this guy employee behind the desk was looking at me weird. Whatever.

"Can we have two connected rooms please?" I asked, glancing around.

"You can have three! Such a hot girl can get whatever she wants from me" He said, winking. I almost gagged.

"Thanks" I muttered, snatching the keys a turning around, walking back to my flock.

"I call sleeping with Nudge!" Angel says, snatching a key and running away with Nudge.

"I'm bunking with Gazzy," Iggy said, taking another key and walking away, his finger in Gazzy's belt loop.

"Guess that leaves us" Fang muttered, grinning at me.

"Let's go, bird brain" I said, grabbing my bag.

We walked up to our rooms, seems as though we get the end room. I walked in, dropping my bag on the floor to survey the room. One big double bed, conjoined bathroom, mini kitchenette, and a TV mounted near the counter. Wait, back up. Only one bed. Me and Fang have to share a bed. Holy crap. Wait Max, no biggy. He's just your brother, right?

"Uhm... Fang? There's only one bed.." I said, looking over at his impassive face.

"We could share it... or I'll sleep on the floor, seeing as we have no couch." He said quietly, looking around the room.

"We can share it. It's no big deal." I said, even though my stomach had butterflies.

"Okay if you say so," Fang said, plopping down on the bed. I glanced at the clock. **9:15 PM**

I sighed. Already?

"Flock, light's out" I called, popping my head in both rooms to see both girls and both boys asleep.

I grabbed my pajamas out of my bag and changed in the bathroom for bed. I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes. After about five minutes they shot open, after I heard a noise. It was just Fang, coming back from changing. Stupid Max. Fang was wearing a pair of shorts. Thats it. It took every ounce of my will power not to look at his 8-pack when he turned around.

I'm going to enjoy this week... or not...

**REVIEWWW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I adore you guys! Your reviews make my day! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who has given me help, (especially my ninja friend Margot!) Thanksss! Little chapter, I wasn't going to post, but I think you guys deserved another one. (;**

**

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

Oh God. I have to bunk with Max._ Max. _The love of my life, Max. Remember? Good.

I had just gotten back from changing and looked at Max. She was bundled up in her blankets, looking at me. With her big brown eyes, that you could get lost in, and her long dirty blonde hair that I can already picture my hands getting tangled in... Forget I said that. She'd never love me back. I mean, she's freaking Maximum Ride.

She smiled at me, her beautiful smile that I smile when I see it. She patted the bed next to her and turned off the light. I climbed under the covers and said, "Goodnight, Max."

"G'night, Fang," she mumbled, snuggling against me. "You're so warm."

I chuckled. "Suppose I am."

We both fell asleep, but somewhere around three a.m. I had to go to the bathroom. Figures. I reluctantly climbed out of Max's embrace and the warm covers. A couple minutes later, I walked back into the pitch- black room and forgot which side of the bed I was on. Stupid Fang. I bet it was the left side... yeah... I think thats what side I was on. I walked over, but tripped over a bag on the floor, so I fell onto the bed, my arms wrapped against a certain hot sleeping person. Who guessed it was Max? You? Congratulations! Not.

"Get. Off. Me." She said, deadly calm. "Fang," she called over to where I had been, "help me kick this Eraser into next week."

"Fang?" She asked, after a few seconds.

"Yes?" I answered, still on top of her.

"Fang? What the hell? Get off!" She said, confused.

"Oh.. er.. right." I rolled off of her on to my side of the bed, embarrassed. "Sorry"

"It's all good.. I'm just confused. Care to explain?"

I explained everything to her and she nodded, too tired to say anything else.

So instead, she snuggled closer to me again, sighing happily, and drifted back off to sleep. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her hair.

How I love her.

**REVIEWW! So, a little Fax.. if you squint. you all!**

**-Rush**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You deserve some Fax for that. And for my Niggy lovers out there, this chapters to you too! I want to thank my lovely friend Margot again, because she is just soo amazing. And Naomi, too (: Love you guys! This chapter is a little... I don't know... not my best. Sorry, I just felt like posting and this was the outcome. Love you guys! Review with suggestions please! -Rushh**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

The sun shone through the window and on my face, waking me up. I groaned, and tried to bury my head under my pillow, but my pillow wasn't where it should be. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I tried again, but something was holding me back. I immediately thought it was an Eraser or some kind of restraint.

_Erasers are here. I should've known better. Now I'm going back to The School. What if they have the rest of the flock? I'll never forgive myself... _

_Max, chill out. It's just, _Angel giggled, _Fang._

_What? _I thought back, twisting around to face a sleeping Fang. His arm was around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I immediately blushed. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I sighed. I really wanted to get up, to get the flock ready for the day, but it was soo much more appealing to stay in bed now. I blushed again. I didn't just think that... anyways, his bangs were in his eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I reached over and pushed them away from his eyes. His eyes shot awake, and landed on me. He smiled my smile. My crooked smile.

"I love waking up like this" He mumbled, but he said it so quietly I don't know if he even said it.

It was my turn to smile. He reached over and pushed my hair away from my face, my dirty blonde hair had fallen in my eyes again. He slowly moved forward, his eyes closing. I did the same, but we both hesitated before our lips touched. Then I gathered up my mighty Max courage and moved the fraction of and inch, and pulled him closer to me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he tightened his grip on my waist. We broke apart, unfortunately, needing air. His was grinning widely and his eyes showed an emotion that I cant place just yet...

The door flew open.

"MAXXX! IGGY AND GAZZY BLEW UP MY- oh sorry. Didn't mean to... interrupt anything" Nudge said, wiggling her eyebrows before backing out and closing the door. I smiled at him again, and regretfully removed myself from the bed.

"I need to change..." I said, picking up some clothes, hinting that Fang should leave.

"That's too bad, ain't it?" Fang said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Fang. Leave"

"Nah"

"Now."

"I don't think I will..."

"Fine. Whatever."

I turned around and pulled off my shirt. I was wearing a tank top under it anyway. I pulled off my pajama pants and grabbed my shorts, turning around to look at him. He was watching me, as I expected, but looking kinda.. nervous. And like he was restraining himself from saying something. Whatever. I pulled on my shorts, and then remembered I needed a bra. I turned around again and dug through my backpack and grabbed one of my three. I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and quickly put my bra on. I slipped my arms back in and turned around again.

"Are you going to get up or what?" I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I giggled as I shut the door, and skipped off to Iggy's room.

"Knock, Knock" I sing-songed and waltzed into their room.

"Hey, Nudge" The pyros said together.

"Guess what I just walked in on," I said, plopping down next to Iggy.

They both gave me questioning glances.

"_Max _and _Fang_ making out!" I squealed. "Isn't this just perfect? Like perfectly perfect? Our plan is only going to get easier from here. Just like a puzzle. You know, when you find the all of the edges so you have the outline of the puzzle? Or the picture? Oh that reminds me, Iggy we still haven't taken that pic yet, and I need it for my facebook pic. Like, seriously, I've been waiting weeks for this. Can we take it today? Or like, in an hour, or like now? Yeah, let's take it now... I'll be right back, gotta get my camera."

I bounded away into my room, and grabbed my hot pink camera off my bed. I walked back to the room but overheard Gazzy talking to Iggy.

"Man, this is a great opportunity! I mean, you guys are taking a picture together. You could pose all cute together or something, oh dude, stop it. _She_ wants _you_ to be in _her_ profile picture. SHE LIKES YOU BACK!"

_Iggy likes me too? ZOMG! THIS IS PERFECT!  
_

I walked back in the room with my camera, and plopped down next to Iggy again, pretending I didn't hear anything.

"Okay.. so how do we wanna do this?" I asked, giving my camera to Gazzy.

He turned me, so I was facing him, and kissed me. IGGY KISSED ME! AHHHH! !

"Ew guys.. don't you wanna see Nudge's new pic?" Gazzy said, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, Totally!" I said after I composed myself. It. was. perfect.

I walked over to the computer.

**facebook(dot)com**

**Login:**

**Password:** iggylover143

**Welcome, Nudge. **

**(3)Notifications **

Max Ride likes on your status.

Fang Ride commented on your status.

Iggy Ride commented on your status.

**View status?** Yes.

**Nudge Ride **out of the house, finally! With rest of the flock 333

**Fang Ride** do you really have to facebook everything...?

**Iggy Ride** We soo need this vacation, though.

**|Profile|**

**Change Profile Picture? **Yes

**Select this profile picture? **Yes.

**|Profile| Status**: loves **Iggy Ride** more than Justin Bieber

**Update Status? **Yes.

**Log Out?** Yes.

* * *

**A/N LOVE YOU GUYS! This ones longer...ish... now that is a little lovey dovey.. but oh well. Deal. ^.^ But will it stay that way? Will the loving last? Or will Itex interfere, or will the rest of the Flock push them to far? Find out soon **

**Fly on,**

**RUshhh**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys, its Rushh! So sorry for not updating. Got uber busy. Still love you guys though! Okay, so I'm writing this on my iPod right now while I'm supposed to be doing my ELA homework... hehehe…so bear with me, okkaay? I made it a goal of mine to update every tuesday, so we'll see how that works, wont we? So last week, in my science class, my whole class randomly broke out into the "Barbie Girl" song. Complete with all of the guys singing the Ken parts. Epic, and totally unplanned. My teacher had no idea what to so with us. Ohh! for he of you who actually read these things, question of the day: What is the biggest shark from Finding Nemo's name? 10 Dr.M cookies for the people who get it right! anyways, sorry for suck y ness. **

Getting Together Chapter 7

**ANGEL POV**

After I woke up, I got changed quickly and joined Nudge and Gazzy out in the kitchen watching/ waiting for Iggy to make breakfast. We were really hungry and Iggy knew it. He tried to hurry up, but he wasn't quick enough in our opinions. I was just about to ask where Max and Fang were when Max walked happily into the kitchen, followed by a red-faced Fang. Like _really_ red. I giggled and snuck a peak and Nudge. She was biting her lip and looked questioningly at me, wanting me to spill. I slightly shook my head, biting my lip to keep from laughing. Iffy caught the mood in the room and blurted out "Okay, what did they do now?"

_ Fang Pov Oh Dear Lord, that girl is going to be the death of me. And she just HAS to change when I'm in the room, right?_

RIGHT? *sigh* I look around the table. Angel keeps looking between me and Max between bites of her breakfast. Nudge is ranting about ponies and unicorns, and Gazzy and Iggy are talking about the latest bomb they are planning on making for the next set of Erasers we encounter. Lastly, I look over at Max, who is smirking at me, shoving a pancake in her mouth. I gave her my famous death glare and continue eating. "So," Max starts. "We should really be getting a move on. You know I don't like to stay in one place too long and I think it's time we get outta this town." She looked around at the flock, to see them nod back with grim faces. I know they've come to like this place, but they know we can't stay. After the flock finishes, we all trudged back to our rooms to pack. I walk into the room and stuff everything in my bag, including my sketchbook. Yeah, I know, sounds kinda girly. but it's what I do when I need to think or when somethings bothering me. I sketch. No one knows except Max, and she only knows because she found it last night before I came into the room. That little devil. Approximately 5 minutes after Max said we should leave, all of us were walking out of the hotel double doors. I took a sideways glance at my best friend and nodded minutely. We had both spotted the empty alleyway right to the left of the entrance and guided the flock there so we could take off. Two minutes later we were flying in a V- formation: Max and meat the front, Iggy and Nudge flanking us, and Angel and Gazzy flanking them. We were goofing off in the clouds, somewhere over Colorado. Nw we were heading in the direction of Texas. Texas had a lot of people, and that's where we both want and don't want to be thanks to our claustrophobia. We had only stayed two days at the hotel, so we are going to spend the rest of the week in Texas and Arizona, to visit Dr.M and Ella. Just for all you guys out there who doesn't have a clue who they are, they're Max's real family. Duh. And, right as we were flying, guess what happened? Go on, guess. Yes you in the back! Yes you. What did you say? Max had a brain attack and fell straight out of the sky? By golly you're right! REVIEEEWWWW! Fly on, Rushh 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Super early post (; woot woot! Just wanted to say that I love you guys, and my editor, who has helped me a ton. I almost didn't post this, because I couldn't find the paper I wrote it on. Scary moment. *shivers* Chapter 8 (:**

**Iggy's POV**

Gazzy and I were flying, me in front of him, talking to each other about the next bomb we could make to destroy the next fleet of Erasers that came our way. They're so going down. Kick their asses into next year! Hahahaha!

I loved flying, but at the speed we usually fly, it affected my hearing and other senses. That's why I didn't realize at first why there was someone screaming. I twirled around, facing Gazzy's direction to find out what the FU-dge just happened.

"Gazz? What the hell is going on!" I shouted.

"Max... Max is... Max! Fly Max!" Gazzy screamed.

"Will somebody please tell the blind bird kid what's going on?" I shouted, "looking" around.

Angel heard me and gave me a sort of mental live video feed. Max. Max was falling through the air, clutching her head, screaming. Fang was flying after her, desperately trying to catch up. It was times like these where I appreciate not being able to see. But its also times like these where I wish I could see so I could do something to help. I yelled out in frustration at myself.

"Angel!" I screamed. "Feed me into Fang's view!"

When she obliged, I rocketed towards them. He glanced backwards and I saw myself. Hey, at least I was flying in the right direction. I flew faster that I ever have before and latched onto Fang's belt loop. He tapped my arm twice, meaning to let go in 4 seconds.

"Be ready to catch her" he yelled in my ear.

I let go and held my arms out. Fang and I caught her at the same time and realized how close we were to the ground. We needed to land. The rest of the flock found a nice tree we would spend the night in as Fang and I kept vigil at Max's side. She was my sister and I loved her more than anything. I had always felt protective over her, even though she was older. I guess I'm like her younger big brother. Yeah that makes sense. Anyways, I love the flock too, just not as much as Max. And not that way either, you sick people. That's Fang's job. The three older ones had been cage buddies back at the School. Fang was my best friend, but Max was more. ITs almost like we're related. Finally, two hours later, she came to.

"Max...?" We both ask quietly.

Suddenly, she bolted upright, almost smacking foreheads with me.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE. RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, but then held onto me, dizzy.

"We are not going anywhere right now. You freaking _fell_ out of the freaking _sky_ and you wanna_ leave _right after you wake up, almost three hours after having a brain attack, and you think we're going to let you! ARE YOU FREAKING _INSANE_?" I yelled, hugging her close to me.

"You freaking do that again to me and I'll freaking kill you." I said quieter, bringing her closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Iggs, it scared me too, okay?" She whispered, and tightened her grip around my neck. "But we seriously need to leave right now. My mother needs us. She's in trouble. And this place isn't as safe as it seems, okay? We need to le-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because just then, Erasers bursted into the campsite, all in full wolf form. They popped out of virtually no where. And they were way outnumbered.

"Well darn" I mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey guys, its Rushh! I'm bored and guess what I do when I'm bored? That's right, I post! Friday I had my editor read over a chapter, and it was approved. So, here it is, another super early post for y'all. Nice and longgg.**

**Getting Together?~ Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

**MAX POV**

Aw, what the hell? Can't they ever just give us a break?

"UP AND AWAY!" I screamed at my flock. "On three! One!" The flock shot upwards around me and I saw for the first time that we were surrounded by Itex. Planes, helicopters cans, Jeeps, Hummers, and motorbikes all surrounded the campsite. By the looks of it, if we hadn't chosen to fly instead of fight, we would've been way outnumbered. I know we're pretty amazing, but we can't take down the approximately 1,000 Itex Erasers, Whitecoats, and other mutants.

"Max," Angel said uncertainly, noticing what was going on just as I did.

"Everybody grab on to me. We're getting out of here," I said, looking to see flying Erasers and other mutants flying at us. "NOW!"I screached.

Fang and Iggy hugged my torso, Angel and Gazzy on my feet, and Nudge wrapped her arms around Iggy. THe Erasers were pretty close now. Way too close for comfort. I closed my eyes and focussed all of my energy on my super speed. I hadn't used it in a while, but I remember it took a lot of energy. Now I was carrying five others. This'll be interesting, won't it?

I heard screeching and opened my eyes to see the Flock gripping on to me in... McDonald's? Okay, I'm confused. I looked around me and heard murmurs from the store.

"Hey, how'd they get there so fast?"

"Quiet down! Freaking teenagers..."

"Mommy why are they all dirty?"

The murmurs subsided and an awkward silence arose. By now the flock had quieted down and were just as confused as I was. Had I developed a new power? I looked over at Angel who slowly nodded. Guess I can teleport now. But where were we? Obviously a McDonald's, but where? Where are we? Far enough away from the Erasers, or right around the corner from Itex?

"Uh.. Big Mac?" a man about in his thirties offered, holding it out to us. "I'm not homeless or anything, and I know you don't get to eat often, and you screamed when you saw it, so take it. You need it way more then I do."

"Uhm..." Nudge murmured, embarrassed. "You see sir, we're not.. we're not..."

I suddenly became very tired. "Fah- Fuh- Fang..." I muttered sleepily. "I need to- I need- need to," I closed my eyes and was fighting to stay upright. "Get... out... out of..." I finally gave up the battle and fell backwards, letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

**FANG POV**

"What the hell, Max?" I said, as I caught her easily. "Max...?" I said again, slightly worried.

The balding man who had called us homeless- which really isn't a lie- looked concerned. "Hey, son, is your girlfriend alright?" He asked, eying Max.

_**GIRLFRIEND? **_Max wasn't anything close to being my girlfriend. That would never ever happen. She'd never go out with me. But... she's knocked out and she can't do anything about it... soo... "Um, yes, she's fine, sir." I said, picking her up bridal style. THe man seemed to come to a conclusion as he looked back and forth at me and MAx. The rest of the clock had gome to order some food and it was just us left.

"Did you take her away from her family? Oh God, son, did you knock her up? Is that why you're on the run? Away from her family?" The old man said, eyes wide.

I flushed a deep crimson. "No, sir, you've got it all wrong-"

Erasers flooded the place, all in human form. "Oh Nicholas, dear, your father and I have been waiting outside for you and your siblings. Ready to leave yet?" A rather short, female Eraser questioned, gripping my shoulder.

"Nope. WE'll never go anywhere with you" I spat, shaking off her hand and backing up to the flock. "We have to leave. _Now_." I growled, looking around, There were too many, and all of the exits were blocked off.

"But how can we- ahh! Let go of me you monster!" My little girl shrieked. Max and I had raised her since she was a baby. She treated us like her parents, which we basically were. "FANG! IGGY! HELP ME!" Angel screamed, being dragged away. Her hands were reaching towards us, and her feet were kicking, trying to get free. Iggy was already fighting off two Erasers, Gazzy taking another one on. Nudge made a leap for Angel, but was grabbed Mid- air by another Eraser. Just as I went to circle around, something hit me on the back of the head. Hard. Blackness overcame me, and the gorgeous, unconscious beauty in my arms and I tumbled to the ground.

-two days later-

I woke up in a van with the lock all around me. WE were all tied up, but didn't look like there was that much damage. Just a couple blows to the back of the head, is all. I was sitting against the right side wall, Max laying down across my lap. Iggy had her feet across him, and was leaning against Gazzy. Gazzy was crumpled up in a ball across from Nudge, who was lying down almost the length of the van. Angel was sitting up with her head tilted back again the wall. I'm the only one awake.

"Well, well, well, look who's up." Ari kicked my stomach. "Little lover-boy can't do squat now, tied up in a van. ANd my sis can't save y'all this time, dig? Your lives are in our hands now" He growled, spitting on me. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Ari laughed maniacally, and slammed the door separating the driver's part of the car from the storage part where we were placed. I growled again, slamming my head back against the wall.

"Now, hey son, where are we? One of those quite attractive women knocked my right upside the head. And now I'm here," he stated, chewing on his Big Mac.

I just shook my head at him. He was sitting in the corner, over by Angel, and I had missed him when doing inventory. I looked down and the beautiful face of Max, who still hadn't woken up yet. I bent my head down and laid it on her chest to make sure she was still breathing. I sighed in relief. She was. I kissed her cheek and straightened back up, looking back at the Big Mac guy. You know what? I'm gunna name him Big Mac, kay? I'm done not calling him anything. Anyways, Big Mac was just staring at me, chomping on his Big Mac.

"Dude stop, you're starting to freak me out." I said, eying him cautiously.

Just then, Ari burst into our part of the van and looked at me like I was crazy. "Who are you talking to, nut-job?" Ari rolled his eyes.

"Why, son, I believe he's talking to me," Mac called from the corner. Ari confusedly turned around at the unfamiliar voice. He stomped over to Mac, who didn't look the least bit worried.

"Who let you in here?" Ari demanded, opening the back doors. "Well, whatever, we don't need you so," He pushed Mac out of the door, and he was lucky enough to land on soft, fluffy looking grass.

Ari slammed the door shut, glared at me, and stomped back into his portion of the van.

* * *

**A/N What will become of our favorite bird kids? Tune in next time to find out more! And don't forget to REVIEEWWWWW (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys! Another early updatee! Quick question, would you guys rather shorter and often updates or weekly and long ones? Please answer in your revieww and for those wondering, yes the plan is still going to continue. I just needed to take a quick break with everything going on, you know? My editor and I have discussed some experiment possibilities, and I think you guys are gunna love them(: **

** P.S. just reminding y'all that this is a Fax story, and Fax is going to happen. Iggy just loves her like a younger sister. If your catching some Miggy drift, you are sadly mistaken. Sorrry. Alsoooo: __****Katy Perry Firework lyrics found on .**

******Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**IGGY POV**

I woke up on the familiar cold, hard ground of my cage, instantly smelling the horrid scent of none other than the School. I focussed on my hearing. WE were in a medium-sized holding room I suspect. I heard a few whimpers and cries, different from those of the flock, so I know that we're not the only mutants in here. I felt something move next to me. It was Max, judging by the sound of her breathing. She suddenly leaped over and hugged me, burying her face in my chest.

"Iggy... I don't know what to do. We're back at the one place I swore we would never go again. And just-" She trailed off, sniffling. Was Max... crying? Everyone else must have still been asleep because Max would never act like this around the kids. SHe doesn't want to scare them. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her forehead.

"Max, it'll be okay. We don't blame you. You tried to save us, and thats what you did. It was Fang and I that got us back here. We should have been stronger, smarter," I said, smoothing her hair. Max didn't say anything else. SHe just pulled herself together and snuggled in to me.

Fang woke up a few minutes after. He was alone in his cage, which was next to me. He growled and scooted as far away as he could from us. I turned my head and shot a look in his direction. Jealous much? About a half an hour later, Angel and Gazzy, both sharing a cage, woke up and hugged on to each other. Gazzy was trying to comfort his little sister as best he could. Next to Angel and Gazzy was my Nudge, blabbing on and on to ANgel about going shopping and what color was her favorite color this week, trying to get Angel's mind as well as her own off of where they were.

Max sat up, but grabbed my hand. She sat cross-legged and held onto my hand, placing it in her lap. "Guys," she began, looking at the flock I reckon. Hahaha reckon is such a funny word. RECKON RECKON RECKON. Okay I'm good. "I screwed up, 'kay? I know you know where we are. But, I promise you: we won't be here for long. We're breaking out. WHen is to be decided, but it is a definite," she said, holding onto my hand with both of hers. I'm guessing everyone was nodding with a determined look on their faces... right... about... now.  
_Yeah, we are. But mostly just wondering when the 'experiments' will start._ Angel thought to me. Then she gave me another live video feed.

The place was just as I suspected. A medium white room, filled with numerous cages. Some empty, most filled with a variety of mutants. Only about half of them were alive. Blood was dripping and forming a big puddle from the cage next to Nudge's. I saw her look at it, scrunch up her nose and turn back to the camera in most cases, which was Angel.

"Thanks Angel," I muttered. Fang looked absolutely pissed at me. WOw. He needs to get a life. His cage was about a foot away and across from the door, so he had to look diagonally to look at the door.

"Remember guys: Nothing can break us. WE can survive this again. WE can survive anything," Max said, squeezing my hand.

_"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting throught the wind_  
_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards_  
_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
_Six feet under scream_  
_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you_  
_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
**_  
_**  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on slet your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on slet your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" _

Max finished. She was pretty damn amazing at singing. "WOW MAX THAT WAS AMAZING!" Nudge and Angel screamed in unison, the guys nodding, probably grinning widely like I was.

The door slammed open, and an Eraser- by the smell- walked in with two of his pals following, flanking him. They were holding a cat-dog hybrid that smelled as though it was just ripped to shreds.

"Aw, look at the lovey-birds!" Ari gushed with fake enthusiasm. "Looks like you got some competition, eh Fang?" Ari laughed, throwing the hybrid in a cage about three cages from Fang's. "Rest of, birdies. Tomorrow we start the torture- I mean 'experiments'" Ari shouted before slamming the door shut behind his friends.

Well. Here we go. Who knows how long we'll be here.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N~ hey, its obviously Rushh. love you guys!**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**FANG POV**

I woke up to the sound of Ari and a few Whitecoats slamming the door open. Oh great. I wonder which one of us is first for the beloved experiments! Gag. Ari trudged in with his lame dog friends and the Whitecoats over to none other than yours truly, opening the cage and 5 Whitecoats grabbing me. I didn't try to fight back. I wasn't going anywhere without the rest of the flock. Especially Max. But what kind-of-not-really surprised me is that they grabbed Nudge from her cage as well. What did they have planned...? Suddenly Angel bursted out laughing, clutching her sides. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Even the Whitecoats.

"Okay, normally I hate you guys, but that has gotta be the best experiment you guys have ever done!" Angel said, still laughing. Oh great, she's turned over to their side. " And no I haven't, Fang. You'll see."

I looked at Nudge and shrugged. A few minutes later we were guided into a concrete room with a two way mirror on one wall. They threw us in there and we waited for the torture to begin. They injected Nudge with some sort of serum and left saying, "Okay see you guys in three days!"

I looked confusedly at the mirror then shrugged. Whatever. "You okay, Nudge?" I asked, looking at her cautiously.

"Oh yeah I'm totally fine Fang I wonder what they just shot me with it kind of tasted like candy and ZOMG I love candy but you know what else I love, Justin Beiber! I love him just as much as you love Max! Okay maybe not that much but still I still love him like a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot! ZOMG you know what? YOU AND MAX SHOULD SO TOTALLY GO OUT I MEAN YOU'RE SO HOT AND SHE'S WICKED PRETTY SO YOU GUYS WOULD BE SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO

**-days later-**

SO SO SO SO SO SO CUTE!" She said, breathing heavily.

"DEAR LORD KILL ME NOW!" I screamed, clutching my head and falling to my knees. She hadn't stopped. Once. Not even to breathe or sleep or anything. NOT ONCE!

The Whitecoats came in and grabbed us, laughing. WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

A few minutes later we were back in our cages. I got into the fetal position and rocked back and forth eyes wide. Everyone (save Angel and Nudge) were looking at me with concern. Well, Iggy looked in my direction, and sensing something was wrong looked with concern too. Angel broke out laughing again, holding on to Gazzy to keep herself upright.

"F-Fang? What happened?" Max said reaching her hand through the cage to touch my shoulder.  
"She- she didn't stop. Three days. Three days" I muttered staring straight ahead.  
"Doing what?" Max said, confused.  
"Talking, I think" Nudge added from across the pathway.

1...2...3... the rest of the flock bursted out laughing, finally getting what Angel had said to be the "best experiment they've ever done". Kill me.

"Wow, Fang, I thought it was serious," Max said between laughs.  
"IT IS SERIOUS!" I yelled, putting my head back down. Wait a second. Somethings.. off... "Why does it smell _good _in here?" I asked, sniffing again. The Flock broke out laughing again, while Nudge and I looked confusedly at each other.

"THEY MADE GAZZY'S FARTS SMELL LIKE ROSES AND DAISIES!" Angel yelled. I chuckled a little. The almighty Fang doesn't laugh. Duh, where have you been?  
"Anything else you care to mention?" I asked, tiredly, laying down.  
"Nope, that's it." Max and Iggy said in unison. I looked over at them and realized what position they were in. In order for Max to reach me through the side, as she was sitting on the other side of the cage, she had to lean over him. He was laying down, because its late, and Max was kind of straddling him to reach me.

"God, get a room," I muttered before falling asleep. I took one last look at Max, who was red as a tomato, as she tried to fix herself. Haha.

* * *

**MAX POV**

Well that was mortifying. Moving on. I said goodnight to the flock and laid next to Iggy, snuggling into his warm figure.** (Awkward sentence to write...) **

"Night, Iggy" I murmured and drifted off to sleep.

-morning-

I woke up, gently being shook by Iggy. "Morning, Ms. Ride. I'm afraid that if you don't wake up soon, you won't be able to eat." He whispered in my ear, handing me some warm mushy stuff. "What. Is. This." I said, looking at the bowl from different angles. Nope. Still the same mysterious goop.

"No idea. Eat up" Iggy said, smiling in my direction. I smiled back and took a bite. Ew.  
"SISTER DEAR!" Ari yelled, entering the room. "Its your turn." He grinned. Uhm.. okay...  
"Whatever..." I said, getting up and following the Whitecoats to this... spa? "Okay, what the hell?" I said, being forced down into a pedicure chair.  
"You're gunna get all spiffed up," Ari said, leaving. Okay...

-two hours later-

I was shoved into my cage, falling right into Iggy's lap. "Max..? What happened?" Iggy said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Angel must've gave him a mental picture, because he suddenly moved me off his lap and put his empty plate in his lap. **(revieww if you get it)** "Wow, Max" He said, turning a slight pink.

Lemme give you a description of what I looked like. I was dressed in a very short jean skirt that ended about a half an inch below my butt, with a white tank top that was a little lower than I wished. I was forced into white high heels, that were about 5 inches, and my hair was straightened with a white bow in it. I had eyeliner, light pink blush and lipstick on, and light baby blue eyeshadow. I also had mascara, but you really couldn't tell. They also forced me into a push-up bra and made me endure a manicure and pedicure. They are so cruel.

"ZOMG MAX LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOO PRETTY! FANG DON'T YOU THINK SO? DON'T YOU THINK SHE LOOKS AMAZING?" Nudge said, grinning widely. I looked over at my best friend, to see him sitting in the same position Iggy was. I blushed and looked down at myself. Did I really look that good? I bit my lip. *Shrug* Oh well! I don't really care anymore.

I laid my head on Iggy's shoulder. "I want my old clothes back" I groaned. He just laughed. Jerk. :P

"You really do look pretty, Max," Angel piped up from the corner. "I hope that when I'm your age, I'll look just like you." AWW! ISN'T SHE A SWEETY!

"Aw, thanks, sweetie."

"Come down with the complements. She might let it go to her head. And we don't want that to get too much bigger." Fang said to her. I shot him a look. Jerk ass.

But, all of our heads turned at the wolf whistle heard from the cage next to me. BIG MAC GUY? "Daaayuummmmm gurrrlll. You looking mighty fine. No wonder that tall Emo boy over there knocked you up." WHAT THE HELL!

"Where did you even come from?" I asked him, watching him eat his Big Mac. Still.

Ari bursted through the door. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, drop kicking the old man out the window, which he locked and bolted afterwards. He nodded towards us and ran out of the room, slamming the door, causing us all to flinch. Okay then...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N heyy guys, its Rushh. SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while... got kinda busy. I still love you guys though(: I feel really bad because I've had this chapter done for a couple days but I haven't been able to post. Also, I'm going to answer the comments on Max singing: Yeah, I know its really random and kinda out of character. I don't really know what overcame me... hahaha. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Also, poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE. I'm thinking about making another fanfiction and I want to know what you guys think I should right about. LOVE YOU ALL.**

**

* * *

**

**IGGY POV**

The next day Max and I were summoned by Ari and his gang (AKA the beasties. Rawr). I wonder what we're gunna have to endure. My mind filled with memories from when we were much younger. Before Jeb. I hope we won't ever have to go through anything like that again. Ever.

"Okay, Lame-Os," Ari said, shoving us into a room. **(fun fact, I love how safari underlines Ari as a spelling mistake but not Lame-Os (;)**"Sit down. This'll be quick."

Max sat down in the chair next to me. Ari had been kind enough to shove me so I bumped into the chair instead of having to be directed to it. How nice. Max grabbed my hand for comfort. Then I felt her stiffen next to me. "They got needles," she whispered to me as I stiffened as well.

"This'll hurt," Ari said, jamming both needles into our arms at the same time. He pushed the liquid into our blood streams and I felt the urge to... kiss Max? I felt Max turn towards me. She put her hand on the side of my face, turning it to look in her direction. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine and realized that Max was kissing me! I kissed back, not really having control of myself anymore. This is a feeling that I haven't felt before. Probably the drugs. THIS IS SO WRONG! I don't like Max, I love Nudge! Max is Fang's! All his! Max is like my little sister!` My little sister with really soft lips... I did NOT Just say that. It's the drugs! I swear! And the whole time I was thinking about this, I had still been kissing Max, who was now sitting on my lap, legs to one side.

The door slammed open and Ari bursted in, whistling. "Oh- Fangy boy's gunna be PISSED!" he said the last part higher than the rest. "Let's bring you back, now." He said, grabbing both of us by our arms.

**ANGEL POV**

**"**Truth or Dare?" Nudge asked Gazzy.

"Dare," he said, cautiously looking at me. I smiled at him in comfort. After the dare, Fang asked me what was going on with Max, who had gotten her old clothes back much to Fang's despair, and Iggy. I told him to hold on a minute and searched nearby minds for my mother figure ad my uncle figure. Oh... My...GOD. I froze and bit my lip in an attempt to hold it in. I was sooo  not going to tell Nudge that her boyfriend was making out with Fang's almost- girlfriend. NO FREAKING WAY. They can find out themselves. Just then, the door slammed open, revealing Iggy and Max. His arm was around her shoulder and her head was resting on his shoulder. They did this all the time, except they had a different look in their eyes. Nudge's eyes widened and filled with tears. Fang's face became impassive and he looked away. Max and Iggy jumped away from each other with a pained expression. THey lasted about two seconds before flying back together, holding hands. The way they shot back together was like they were two magnets.

Ari laughed and shoved them into their cage and locked it. He then made his way out the door and slammed it shut, still laughing. I counted to three. One... Two... Three...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nudge and Fang screamed at Max and Iggy. Max had rested her head on Iggy's shoulder and she was starting to explain. "They shot us both with some kinda drug. Makes us, like, love each other.. I think" She said as Iggy nodded and played with her hair.

"Can't you just like, fight it off? I mean I thought you loved me, Iggy! Even more than I love Justin Bieber! Ugh! How could I be so stupid?" Nudge shouted, enraged. She wiped tears away from her eyes and glared at Iggy.

"No!" Iggy shouted back. "I can't fight it. It physically HURTS me and Max. Like we're being shot repeatedly all over our bodies. And I do love you , Nudge. Just right now..." He trailed off, his hands tightening around Max.

But this is gunna be really hard... with the plan and all. Who knows how long they'll be like this? Now we're gunna hanve to wait until they're done with this experiment to try anything else. Like Max's experiment. Hehe. We all looked away as Max and Iggy started making out. I could see the hurt in Nudge's eyes though. She could hide it from everyone else, but not me.

_Angel?_ She thought, hoping I would hear her.

_Yes, Nudge?_ I thought back into her head in the sweetest voice I could pull off. She giggled but got serious real quick.

_Does he... love her? Max? Is it gunna be permanent?_

_No he doesn't. It's just the drug. It's more like a... Physical attraction. _I thought back to her, glancing back over and Max and Iggy who were now laying down, asleep. Maybe its a side-effect from the drug...

"Side- effect?" Gazzy asked me.

"Nope" A young boy said from the cage next to Iggy's. He was drinking a bottle of Sunny Delight. "I knocked 'em out. They were getting REALLY annoying. So" he shrugged. "The names Sunny. Sunny D." He said, winking at me before chugging down the rest of his bottle which miraculously filled back up.

"Angel," I nodded to him, blushing slightly.

"Nudge," She said, waving flirtatiously at him.

"Gazzy," my brother said, gifting us all with one of his specialties.

"Fang," he growled, jealous and still pissed off.

"And those two," I nodded to Iggy and Max, " Are Max, our female leader, and Iggy."

"Nice to meet cha all," He said, poofing up several more Sunny D's.

"Wanna drink?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N HEY GUYS! VOTE ON MY POLL! I'm like, really bored, so I figured that I would do one of those A/N things, but then I figured, my chapters would get all screwed up. So here's the deal: I'll do the A/N thingy and give you a quickie little chapter. Got it? Fabulous! Looks like I'll be giving you two chapters in one day(: even though one was four days late... sorry about that. **

** As I said in my A/N, I felt really bad because that chapter was done... and I just couldn't post it. Sorry again guys. GUESS WHAT? I absolutely love this old band that my editor got me hooked on. They are called The Friday Night Boys and right now as I'm posting this, I'm listening to their songs "Stuttering", "That's What She Said","Natalie's Song (First Time)",and "Can't Take That Away****"(love this one btw). LOOK 'EM UP. NOW. **

**Also, if your ever bored, look up Supermac18 and jennxpenn on youtube. They are really funny people that I've been following for a while. So yeahhhh. I think it would be cool if you looked up The Friday Night Boys and those youtubers ^.^ What are you guys' favorite songs? I'm curious. Oh, and I'm really proud of myself for figuring out how to make a polll. I like, couldn't figure it out so I went on Yahoo!Answers... haha saved my life. JK but seriously, helped a lot. Its also because I'm like an idiot. I'm book smart and street smart. But smart? NO FREAKING WAY. It took me like an hour to put that stupid little poll up on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on ittt. I think it would be cool. (:**

** Hey I wonder how many of you guys are actually reading this... review with the word "FRUITLOOPS" at the end of your reviewwwwww. I had FruitLoops this morning. Yumm. (: XD I also like the song "Everything You Do" by He is We... jennxpenn got me hooked on that one. Hehehe. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews/ PMs make me. I like come into school beaming and everyones like, what's with her today. But my editor is all like, "Reviews? What's awesome about them this time?" lol yeah... I just realized how random I'm being... Oh well. That's what I get for eating breakfast with a ton of sugars in it... I'm curious. . Hold on Imma go get the box... BACKKK! My box has a whopping 12 grams of SUGARRR! holy crappppp. Anyways... I need ideas. I kinda sorta in a way really need your help on scenarios that the flock could put Max and Fang together in the school. Get back to me. Seriously. I NEED YOUR HELLPPPPP. SUNNY D AND BIG MAC just like make my day writing about them. haha. OHHH MY FAVORITE SONG CAME ON MY IPOD! YES!**

**What do you guys want for Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate? I want a new camera and a MacBook Air. The new one? Except my parents are like, "Yeah, there's no way that's happening." Sigh. What do you guys want though, seriously? **

**"I remember conversations, before I gave up on me. And if its any consolation, I remember everything, And you can't take that, no you can't take that away. You were the one who saved me. And you can't take that away."**

**Random again... haha I just like double highlighted the page. Didn't know that was possible... hahah. OH MY GOD. Go to imaninja(dot)com and highlight the whole page. MIND. BLOWN. Who here reads MLIA? Love that too. Hehehe. 3 heart heart heart. I think it sucks that the that the greater that sign doesn't show up so when I try to do hearts it only comes up as a random three. :P**

**Sighh... I don't really know what else to say. What do you guys think about Angel&Sunny D as a couple? Even though their like 7... oh well. Lemme know.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**

* * *

**

**GAZZY POV **

I sat with my back against the bars of the cage and watched my family around me. Max and Iggy had come to, and were sitting with each other. Well, obviously. They were in the same cage. Whatever. The point was they weren't sucking face. He was playing with her hair and she was laying her head down on his shoulder and was sort of hugging him. YUCK. Nudge was talking with Sunny D, along with Angel. Angel and him had really hit it off. Like I'm worried about my little sister. Major flirtation there. Nudge was still flirting with Sunny D, but not as much as she had been five minutes ago. She realized that Sunny D would talk to her, but only flirt back with Angel. She was talking to them, grinning at the faces they were making at each other. She caught my eye and mouthed that they looked so cute and we would have to rescue him when we broke out of this heck-hole. I nodded back, slightly smiling. But Angel was my little sister, and if that jerk butt does anything to hurt her, he's going down. OUT FOR THE COUNT. For like, 5 years. Yeah, that sounds good.

Sunny D poofed up another Sunny Delight bottle for Angel and she smiled at him in thanks. I looked over at Fang. He was going between glaring at Iggy and Max and glaring at Sunny D. I chuckled slightly and started up a conversation with him, trying to get his mind off everything. Fang and I didn't really talk that much, but I looked up to him a lot. And I think he knows that. I just don't look up to him as much as Iggy, and he's okay with that. That's one thing I like about Fang. He was like the big brother I always wanted, along with my pyrotechnic one too.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey everyone! It's Rushhseditor. Rushh let me write a lot of this chapter... hope you like it! We love getting reviews, so please write us on after you read the chapter. WE listen to all critism and enjoy hearing from our amazing readers! Don't worry, you won't have to suffer through too much more Miggy (: Hahaha love love love ~ Rushhseditor**

**

* * *

**

**NUDGE POV**

O.M.G... Who does this Sunny D guy think he is? He keeps on making googly eyes at everyone! Especially Angel! Oh, his shirt's purple! I just love love love love love love love love love purple! I mean it's soooooo pretty! It's like blue and pink mixed together! Woah, some guys with lab coats just came in. They're coming closer. No!... just kidding! They went over to Sunny D and Mac. They were in a cage, and the guys picked up their cage and threw it out the window. Wow such class. Class... I wonder if I'm going back to school soon? I hope so! I just love school! I mean you get to socialize and pick out what clothes you wear and how to do your hair and your makeup and OMG IT'S SO MUCH FUN!

Back to the point. Just because I'm "dating" Iggy doesn't mean I can't get together with Sunny D. Know what I mean? He keeps on looking at Max like she's the greatest thing since Justin Bieber! Ugh. I know that thy injected him with something but still... they usually wear off by now. Sunny D's kinda cute. I guess... and he IS wearing a purple shirt.. hmmm...

* * *

**IGGY POV**

Wow, Max is so pretty and talented and athletic and smart... woah boy, stop. You're becoming Nudge! I thought that this stuff they injected into me would've worn off by now. I wish they hadn't even injected me, though. It's complicating things. A lot. Fang and Nudge are kinda acting pissy... well not Nudge, that's impossible for her, but she seems a little distant lately. But what's so fuh-reak-ing great about that Sunny Delight- a- holic? Nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

"Max," I said to her, caressing her cheek.

"Yuh-huh?" She said, looking up.

"This feels so wrong. You're like my little sis," I replied.

"Yup, and you're my hunky bro... woah did I just say that?" She sad, glancing over to see Fang look away quickly. (Angel happened to give me a mind view. Fang looks PIISSSSS-DUHHHHH!) hey, maybe we could make this a little more interesting and make out... OMG WHY? MY BRAIN IS BEING CONTROLLED BY THIS THOUGHT THAT MAX LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER! Why? Why couldn't they pair Max and Fang or me and Nudge or that kid Sunny D and Angel? FOR GOD'S SAKE WHY US?

**ANGEL POV**

Wow, that Sunny D is cute. Lemme look into his mind a little more to find out some stuff... okay here we are: he's about 10 years old, Mac is his uncle, and he has some pretty cool abilities. Okay now for what he's thinking right at this moment...

_"Woah that Angel girl is cute! A little young though... that Nudge is kinda cute to. I think I'll have another bottle of Sunny Delight, my absolute favorite! Hahaha, I still need to find out why I can randomly just pop bottles of this stuff out of the air. hey, I wonder what's been up with Mac lately? He seems concerned about something... and I have a feeling it's about that emo guy, Fang. Mac keeps on giving him a funny look... Strange..."_

Yay, he thinks I'm cute! I know that I should focus on finding a way out of here, but I can't help it! Wait... didn't the lab-coat beasties throw Sunny D and Big Mac out the window? When and how and why did they get back in here? Hey, I bet if they can sneak into this place, they can help us sneak out!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'M SO VERY EXTREMELY SORRY TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! I just haven't really gotten the time to post, even though I have the chapters written. Meh. I'm terrible, aren't I? ): Hope you guys don't hate me, because I love all of you 3 thanks to the three people that voted in my poll. (: GUYS VOTE PLEASE! It helps me a ton. Thanks. Hey, guess what? I'm getting a new TV soon, and it's completely FREE. WHAT NOW. Any way, on to the chapter. I have a feeling you guys will like it (:**

**

* * *

**

**MAX POV (heart)**

"Pssst" A voice said from the darkness. "Max."

"Yeah..?" I whispered back, wondering who it was.

"Wake up your flock. Now. We're escaping," the voice replied from the cage next to me.

"Sunny?" I asked, still groggy from sleeping.

"Yeah, its me. Me and Uncle Mac are breaking you guys out. Now come on!" he whispered back, getting impatient.

"What are you going to do about the cages?" I asked instead. "Wait... I can transport myself out of the cage and openk them... But what about if I need a key?" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"I got the key. Come on, teleport out!" Sunny whisper-shouted. I closed my eyes and focussed on teleporting myself out. I felt a little dizzy, then opened my eyes when it quickly subsided. I was out of the cage, standing outside of Sunny D's.

"Give me the keys," I said, putting my hand through the bars. I felt a pair of keys drop down into my hand and found the right key to unlock Sunny's cage.

"Thanks," he said, hopping out. "Who next?"

"Iggy," I instantly replied to which we both sighed. I walked two steps over to the cage Iggy was in and unlocked it, waking him up with a quick cage.

"M..Max?" Iggy asked, feeling where I should be. "Max?" he said, frantically feeling around.

"Calm down. We're breaking out." Iggy grinned as I said this, then hopped out of the cage. We unlocked Nudge, Angel, and Mac and were about to release Fang when an alarm went off. "Oh crap" I thought. Just what we needed. I kept on trying to unlock Fang. We heard footsteps coming closer to our room. I was desperate now, and we finally found the right key and unlocked the cage that contained Fang. "GET UP!" I hissed, looking over my shoulder quickly. It wouldn't be too long now. Fang scrambled gracefully (if that's even possible) out of his cage and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards Mac and Sunny D.

"Okay everyone grab onto us," Sunny yelled, thrusting his arms out along with Mac. I grabbed on at the last second, just as Erasers and Whitecoats flooded the room. Everything became very dizzy and blurry. Gradually, it became clearer and clearer until I opened my eyes to see a huge house in front of me with a ton of other mutants around it. It looked sort of like a camp of some sort.

"WELCOME TO CAMP MAI!" Mac said, spreading his arms out wide.

"Mai?" Gazzy asked, looking around and waving to a pretty tree- human hybrid.

"Mutants Against Itex," Mac explained, and started walking towards the doors. "Camp Mai is a place where any kinda mutants can come. It's a safe haven for any and all hybrids and is a place where you can improve on and train any powers. The main house, which is this one right here, houses human hybrids, so we can give them adequate rooms. Currently we have around 3,000 mutants here and 75% of them are human hybrids. All of these mutants have either been rescued or escaped themselves, like you guys, from an Itex branch somewhere around the world. You six are the only human- avian hybrids here and we have ben preparing for you. Here, let's go up to your suite." Mac slowly moved towards one of the many elevators. Sunny D led Angel in, holding her hand. Nudge pulled Iggy in by his belt buckle and Gazzy followed. Fang and I hesitated, slowly inching towards it.

"I know it's not your preference, but I'm not walking up 56 flights of stairs." Sunny said, holding his hand out to stop the doors from closing. I grabbed Fang's hand for comfort and walked in, turning around to see the doors close. YES! THe stuff they injecting into me and Iggy seemed to wear off. I glanced over at Iggy, who had his arm wrapped around Nudge's waist. I smiled to myself and then Sunny D said, "Elevator?"

"Yes?" The elevator replied freaking us all out.

"Bring us up to the penthouse." The penthouse...? I'm not so sure about this...

"OKEY-DOKEY!" the elevator replied cheerily. We started to rise while the elevator played some soothing elevatory music. Bleh.

About 5 minutes later, we jumped out of the elevator and looked around a huge suite. The walls were sky blue and the ceiling had clouds on it. Almost all of the furniture was white, to resemble clouds. There was a color -coded kitchen for Iggy, filled with a ton of cooking supplies. If you walk down the hall next to the kitchen, you would see four bedrooms. One split in half, painted black and purple on each side. _Max_ was written in white on the purple side and _Fang_ was written in white again on the black side. There was one closet and on king sized bed, split up the same way. Fang winked at me and pulled me closer, putting his arm around my waist. I kissed his cheek and started walking forward to Nudge and Angel's room. One word to describe it: PINK. I had to run out of the room before I barfed. Seriously. Next, we walked into Iggy and Gazzy's room. It was color-coded again so Iggy could find his way around his room. They also had chambers in which they could test out new bombs and a bunch of shelves to store bomb supplies.

Fang and I continued on, stopping in the "Nest" as it was labeled. It was a huge landing on top of the building, with lounge chairs, magazines for Nudge, and binoculars so we could keep an eye on everyone as they could plummet down off the side of the building and bank upwards to fly around.

"This place is amazing," I said, taking in the view. Fan nodded in agreement, and wrapped his arms around me. I subconsciously relaxed into his form.

"I'm just glad to have my Max back," he whispered in my ear. A bird flew by, and we both followed it with our eyes.

I giggled. "Since when do I belong to you?" I asked, turning to him, a smile playing on my lips.

He studied my face for a moment, a skeptical look on his face. He took my hands and looked away from me. "Will you?"

"Be your girlfriend?" I asked, my heart thumping out of my chest. I kept my face void of emotion and looked into his eyes. He grinned, shrugging slightly.

"Hmmm... well... I don't know... you see... there's this guy... He's the hottest thing on this planet, and he's kinda mysterious. Oh, and don't even get me started about his eyes. I could get lost in them all day." I said biting my lip. I watched as his face fell and he dropped my hands, looking away.

"Oh.. well-"

"It's you, you idiot!" I laughed before planting a couple quick kisses on his lips. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," I said, blushing slightly. Fang smiled my smile and kissed me again, pulling me to him. Then, he leaned backwards off the platform and we began plummeting to the ground, still kissing. When we were a few seconds away from falling to our deaths, his wings shot open, and he sweeped me up bridal style.

"I love you, Maximum Ride."

"Love you too, Fang. Love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. I'm afraid to say that I have hit a road block on my journey with this story. I'm probably going to end this FF soon, unless I can get more ideas/inspiration. Sorry for the late update. But, guess what? I read this trilogy that blew my mind. I can't stop thinking about it. If you haven't read it already, read the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. It's kinda similar to Maximum Ride, it's just much more gory. I can really relate to the main character, and I think I'm going crazy. Anyways, love you all, and enjoy the update, however short it is.**

**

* * *

**

The sun filtered through the curtains, which just delayed the sweep of the sunrise that engulfed the room in yellow-white light. The room was relatively clean, strewn with a couple bags and scattered shoes. The contents of the bags had been emptied into the set of drawers and smallish closet. The two nightstands were almost bare, save one small lamp on the right one. The covers on the bed were rumpled up and looking not pin straight and taut like they did hours previous.

Max had already woken up, and was sitting upright. Fang was slowly waking, and watched as Max's golden brown hair caught the light. He reached out, and grabbed a stray string and fiddled with it between his fingers. Max smiled to herself and turned to face him, wrapping the blanket further around her. "Mornin'," She said, grasping his hand.

"Morning," he replied, still fiddling with her hair.

"MAX, FANG GET UP WE HAVE TO GO TO SOME SPECIAL MEETING IN LIKE TEN MINUTES!" Nudge shouted through the door, knocking as well.

"Alright," they both groaned in unison, which made them grin at each other like idiots for no reason. Fang climbed out of bed, sticking his hand out to help me up. Max frowned but grabbed onto it. I was surprised when he lifted her with only one arm, and swept her up bridal style.

"This is cute and all, but time to put me down," Max said, smiling sweetly.

"Not gunna happen," He replied smugly, gripping on to her more tightly.

"Faaangg," She whined. "Lemme down." She said, batting her eyelashes and giving him the puppy dog face. His expression faltered for a fraction of a second but he quickly recomposed himself. He smiled at her evilly and shifted her higher in his arms.

"No, baby needs to change clothes," Fang stated, cooing to her like a baby.

Max's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Okay, that's really funny. Now let me down. We have to go," She said, somewhat impatiently.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, rubbing his imaginary beard. The couple looked a lot older than they were standing in the room, even though they were acting much younger. They could both pass off as eighteen year olds, with their enhancements, and right now they looked like newly weds. "Hmm... I don't think so. Nope. Not gunna happen."

She pouted, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Then help me," she whined, smiling evilly at him this time. He held her up with one arm and grabbed a fresh shirt and skinny jeans. He placed her down on the bed and pulled the shirt over her tank top. "Can you button that for me, I'm horrible with those kind of buttons," Max said honestly, pulling the jeans up over her mini shorts. She wasn't going to let him undress her. She had only pulled up the jeans half way before the flock came crashing into the room, expecting them to be ready. Angel, who was giving Iggy a mind view, gasped and turned bright red along with the others.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Iggy screamed, pushing the kids out and slamming the door after he stomped in. "THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE AND WILL BE TALKED ABOUT LATER. NOW GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND GET READY FOR THE MEETING!" Mother hen shouted, shaking a finger disapprovingly and leaving.

***ten minutes later***

The flock tried to forget what just happened as they walked down to the elevators. "The meeting is on the 7th floor," Max said, reading off her invitation MAI had left on wedged in their door. Angel skipped over to the many buttons and found the number seven one.

"What do you think they'll want to talk about?" Fang asked, trying to draw attention away from the obviously awkward situation that just happened.

"No idea," The golden brunette said, combing through her waist long waves. The door dinged open and Gazzy led the way to the room they were looking for: Room G13. Inside the room, a mahogany conference table filled up most of the room. Inside were Mac, Sunny D, and a few other MAI officials, by the looks for it.

"Sit down," One of them said. "We have a problem."

**_REVIEWWWW!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N heyy guys. I'm really sorry. Got uber busy. But I've decided that unless we reach 95 Reviews, no chapter for you guys (: so seriously, review. LOVE YOU ALL. **

Chapter 17

* * *

**MAI HEAD DISCUSSION ROOM- MAX POV**

"Max, this is very serious. We need you to pay attention." Agent Gerlard stated calmly.

I yawned. "I know. But I also know everything you just said. You don't have to repeat yourself twenty times," I said, looking to my flock for the confirmation nod.

"You want us to go to a much smaller Itex building and rescue four little mutants. Three fish mutants and one unknown. They are about two years old, and have countless abilities. The Itex building is only guarded by four whitecoats and one four year old Eraser. It is about a half an hour away by flying at our normal speed, and you want us to leave within the hour. We're not stupid." I said, crossing my arms. Around the room faces were frozen, not knowing how to respond."We'll let ourselves out."

We trotted over to the elevator and up to our room in silence, all smirking. I got a couple smacks on the back to let me know how I did. When we reached our room, I turned to them and said, "I'll see you in the nest in sixty seconds." My Flock bounded into action, grabbing their bags that were always packed, and raced to the nest. I grinned proudly at them. In unison, we all took off, waving to the security cameras as we left.

Thirty minutes later, the Itex building came in to view. "Okay guys, show time" Fang said, plummeting downwards into the trees with a wicked look on his face.

We landed silently, undetected. "And so it begins," Iggy whispered, latching onto Gazzy's belt loop. Fang led us through the small forest and to the backside of the Itex building. Angel sent Iggy a mental video feel from Gazzy's perspective so he can move on his own, if he stays by Gazzy.

"Alright, guys," I basically breathed, "let's go save them. If anything goes wrong, get the hell out of there. We are not compromising our escape for theirs, okay? We can always come back for them. But if we get captured, its gonna take a hell of a lot more to get us out of there. We are the only ones that can fly." Everyone nodded, faces determined. I smiled at them. 'Ig, Gaz, Nudge, take out the cameras and front two guards. Fang and Ang, come with me. Everyone meet here in exactly ten minutes. Wait two more minutes here, and leave if anyone is late after that. Go."

Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy made their way to the control room. About three minutes after, we received the signal to continue: three light flickers. Fang, Angel, and I hurried through the open field to a window that looked into the holding room. Four mutants were in there, but they got their info wrong. Only two were fish mutants. One was a tree mutant, and about five, not two. The last one's mutant classification was unknown, as it was bundled up in a shirt by one of the fish mutants, and looked to be no older than a year. Angel and Fang seemed to notice this at the same time I did. We all shrugged at each other and I teleported us all in. We quickly unlocked all the cages with a key found on a hook way up the door. Fang took both fish mutants, one in each arm. They looked almost identical. "Twins," Fang said, holding them close. "We'll get you outta here." Angel took the tree mutant and repeated told him that we were here to help. I grabbed the swaddled baby and looked into her dark black eyes. She stared right back at me. She had short, my color curly hair.

"Hi, baby. I'm Max. And I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" I whispered, hugging her close. I nodded towards the door, and was followed by Fang and Angel. We quietly went into the hall, bumping into Iggy and the others.

"Max, let's go. All of the other rooms are empty." Nudge said, then eyed the baby. She shook her head and stalked onward, knowing we would all follow her. We made it outside to the tree I deemed this mission's "Meeting Tree". I did a head count. Everyone accounted for. "Up and away," Nudge said again, flinging into the air. Everyone followed suit, and soon, we were back at MAI, back up in G13.

Angel and Fang had handed over their mutants, and some officers were doing some sort of procedure we didn't have to go through. Fang and I were sitting leaning against the wall, the baby cradled in my arms. I was planning to hold onto her as long as I could.

"Max," Fang said quietly, but urgently. "Look at the baby. Why does she look like she's ours?"

I turned my head up to laugh at the joke, but it struck me. She had Fang's eyes, and my hair. "No she can't be ours... we haven't..." I trailed, staring at her.

"Max? Fang? Did you not tell us something?" Officer Gerlard asked us, Mac and Sunny D flanking him.

"NO! She was the unknown mutant we had to rescue! Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked, panicking.

"I can," Angel said from next to me, eyes glazed over. We all paid attention to the seven year old. We waited a few minutes. "But not now. Let's just go back to our suite. And bring the baby." And with that, little Angel walked out of the room.

*********A/N I was gunna end it here but... it's been a while... soo... knock yourselves out (:**

"Angel, tell me what the hell is going on!" I screamed, handing the baby over to Fang.

She cringed. "Max, I will as soon as I know all of it. Jeb's mind is tough." Angel said, on the verge of tears. I took a deep breath.

"How long?"

"About three days." She said instantly.

"Okay. Take her. Maybe it'll help." Fang said, handing her over. "Let's go check out our room," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling us towards it. Straight over to the closet. I gave him a questioned look. "Trust me. It's cool."

With a shrug, I asked the closet to open. "Sure thing!" The doors opened, revealing a walk-in closet split up into four sections: two for each of us. On my side of the closet, the first section looked like things I would typically wear: worn jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts. Under those, on the floor, where about 20 pairs of converse, the only shoes I wear. Behind this section, were clothes that Ella and Nudge would force me into: short skirts, low shiny tops, tight dresses, heels. Also in this area were just more fashionable outfits. Slouchy off the shoulder tops that I loved (they just weren't an option for flying)and skinny jeans among much more.

In the very back of my side was a small vanity. Curious, I sat down on the little bench and picked up a thin touch panel. It illuminated at my movement and displayed a few options: Night, Day, Flying, Meeting, and Fresh. I pressed Day. Another menu popped up with more options: With Fang, Sporty, Sweet, Bad Ass, and Fresh (CLEAR ALL). I blushed that "with Fang" was an actual option but picked it anyway. A small section opened up and makeup floated to the surface of the desk. They all gently applied themselves to my face. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what to see. I had a light blush dusting my cheeks, looking like I just had flew. My eyes had very thin eyeliner on, a natural toned eyeshadow and barely mascara on. IT made it all look natural and I didn't really mind this "With Fang" option, even though I'd never admit it to anyone.

Turns out Fang's side was really similar to mind. His normal jeans, black t-shirts, hoodies, and converse were in his first section. In the back section, dress pants, dress shirts, ties, suits, graphic black and other dark colored shirts, and more jeans.

I heard a chuckle. I looked in the mirror at Fang, who was leaning against a rack in my section. "Are you actually putting on make up?" He asked, smiling.

"Well... I was just... curious... you know... I didn't even know what this thing was," I said, struggling to form a sentence like an idiot. He smirked and came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry," he said, "It'll be our little secret."

And I stayed there in his arms forever, glad to take my mind off of the huge, confusing issue laying ahead.

**A/N what do you guys think? who is this baby? REVIEWWWW**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! Let's get to 100 reviews! That would be awesome. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and following my story. Here's where it gets interesting, chapter 18! W00t w00t. (: I was "Power" by Kanye West the whole time I wrote this. Check it out. Hahaha I just wanna get this over with so I can watch NCIS... okay so congrats to Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride, for predicting the future :D Dr. M cookies to you! (heart) Everyone say hi to my friend, McGee (: **

Chapter 18

**Angel POV**

**

* * *

**

_I was in a white room with a lab table in the center. My vision was dark and hazy on the edges, and a little blurry all together. Leaning around this lab table was Jeb, with messy black hair that had flecks of white in it. Next to him were two other Whitecoats: one male and one female. The male had dark brown hair, which was ruffled up. He had thin square rimmed glasses that he pushed back up onto his face in a nerdy manner. The female had fiery red curly hair that she had down. They were both next to him. They all were deep in thought, faces hard in concentration. _

"_I've got it!" The 28-year-old female said. "If we combine their DNA, we can create an offspring. It will technically be their child, but we do not have to wait for them to fall in love and make the mistake of conceiving at their age."_

"_THAT'S BRILLIANT!" The other 30-year-old male exclaimed, clearly excited. "Dr., what do you think?" He asked Jeb, looking at him with great respect. Jeb smiled a sliver and nodded his head once, a sharp nod. _

"_Do not fail me. Have this offspring ready for me in one week. Do not fail me." He said, and turned and walked out of the room._

_Over the week, both Whitecoats bent tirelessly over the lab table, until the offspring was laying there as well. Jeb came in and gave a quick examination. "Good work. Have this sent over now." _

_It turns out the baby had only been about a week old, according to the timeline my images were giving me._

I broke out of my trance with a gasp. Gazzy tightened his hold around me and asked what me what was going on.

"I- I know." I stuttered, staring straight ahead at Max and Fang.

"You know?" Max said, moving forward with Fang.

"Yes…" And sitting there I held the baby in my arms, looking at her while I told her story. "Are you mad at me?" I asked tentatively, not daring to look either one of them in the eyes.

I felt someone rush over to me. "Of course not, Angel sweetie," Max began, squishing me in a hug. "I'm just nervous, and upset, and angry at Itex. But certainly not you."

"Wait…." Gazzy began, "I thought you had to take three days to figure it out.."

"Yeah… I did too. I guess my power is just stronger than I thought."

"Speaking of power do this baby have one? That would be so so so so so so cool! Wouldn't it Max? Speaking of baby, what's her name? I think we should name her Crystal or Diamond or something, don't you? Fang, you should get Max a diamond, you know, hint hint, since you two are parents now. OMG THIS IS GUNNA BE AMAZING! Even more amazing than Justin Bieber and OMG HES SO HOT AND WE SHOULD TAKE THE BABY TO ONE OF HIS CONCERTS OMG WHAT SHOULD THE BABY BE NAMED MAX?" Nudge stopped to take a breath.

"What do you want to name it, guys?" Iggy said, genuinely curious. "I think it should be name.. Megan. After Megan Fox." That earned him a slap from Nudge.

"We should name it Rhaksha," Gazzy suggested. **(_Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden here's to you (heart))_**

"Why don't we let her name herself?" I asked in a small voice. "We all named ourselves."

"This is different, Ang. She's a newborn. She can't speak." Max told me gently.

"But she can, in a way. Look." I said, handing the baby over. Max looked at me once more before she took the baby's hand.

"Hi, baby. It's your mom. Max. What would you like to be named?" After a few seconds, she looked over at Fang. "I feel stupid tal- Oh my freaking God." She breathed.

"What? What?" Fang said, grabbing Max's arm. I smiled a small smile.

"She.. She just.." Max said, looking at me to explain.

"The baby can communicate by projecting pictures into the minds of people by touching them. Soon enough, she won't need contact at all." I said, grinning at my niece. After a few minutes, I asked, "What are you going to name her?"

"What about.. Aimee. Or Skye." Fang said, taking the baby from Max. "Which one would do you think?" He asked her.

Max leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Can she fly, Angel?" She asked me, eyes closed.

"I uh, don't know. Let's see." I said, unwrapping the baby from the shirt we had rescued her in. The little baby had dark black wings with streaks of white in them, a combination of both parents' wings. I gave Iggy a mental picture so he could see.

"She's…. beautiful." Nudge whispered.

"Come here, baby," Fang called with his arms spread wide. The little baby flew shakily over to her dad. "She can fly, but not very strong yet. We'll have to work on that with her."

"I think we should name her Aimee." Max said, grinning at the baby. "Do you like that?" Max grinned at Aimee, who had her hand up at her face. She says," Sounds good."

"Nudge and I will go shopping for the baby. We'll get some outfits, diapers, baby food and anything else?" I said, smiling at Nudge.

"Gazzers and I'll go too, to keep them on a limit. Fang and Max, you two should spend some time with your daughter," Iggy said, standing up. "We will be back in three hours," Iggy called, before we four jumped off and flew away.

* * *

**Aimee POV**

After my uncles and aunts left, I looked up at my parents, giggling. I shakily used my wings to float up to their faces and put both of my hands up on their cheeks. I projected pictures of the flock flying and a picture of Max with a questioning look on her face, meaning, "Can we go flying?" Max nodded, smiling, and took Fang and me by the hand, pulling us both to the Nest slowly. I was getting a little bit better with flying but I asked Fang to carry me. My parents flew with me at very fast speeds, doing loop-de-loops. I laughed, but suddenly became very alarmed. Fang noticed.

"What's wrong, Aimee?" He whispered, looking around. Then he spotted it. The helicopter coming straight for us, carrying none other then Jeb.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **HEY GUYS! SOO SOO sorry. I apologize with all my heart for late update. It was just my birthdayy (: So I'm writing on my new MacBook Pro! (heart) I still love you guyss... Check out my other story if you haven't already. Okay. Bye. Wait! Beware of multiple point of view changes. 10 Reviews this chapter maybe? okay. thanks. love you. bye.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Max, Aimee and I were flying through the air at around a hundred miles per hour, which was medium pace for us bird kids. We were doing summersaults and twists through the air, laughing. We were all just happy to be flying. After a while I felt Aimee stiffen. I looked down and the small newborn and followed her gaze. Jeb. He was halfway hanging out of a helicopter with some sort of mechanism in his hands. The chopper was filled with other Whitecoats and a few Erasers. My vision turned red around the corners. I looked over at Max, who seemed to be totally oblivious to the situation, still loop- de- looping and laughing.

"MAX!" I shouted. She was the closest to the helicopter. "MAX!" I shouted again. Please, please hear me.

"Fang..?" Max shouted over the wind, her beautiful blond hair blowing slightly across her face.

I glanced over her shoulder. The helicopter was coming at an unbelievable rate. I opened my mouth to call her over the wind, but was stopped when something was shot out by the helicopter.

"MAXX!" I screamed, leaping in her direction.

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

"Oh shut up, big bro." Little Angel said, tapping me on the arm. "You shouldn't talk like that." I rolled my eyes.

"IGGY CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GET THESE? THEY ARE THE MOST ADORABLE JEANS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD AND HANNA MONTANA WAS WEARING MY JEANS! THESE JEANS! I NEED TO GET THESE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THEY HAVE HOT PINK JEWELS ON THEM I ABSOLUTELY NEED THEM RIGHT THIS SECOND IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM TO ME I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO! I THINK I WILL CRY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, IGGY! FOR MEE! YOU DON'T WANT YOU GIRLFRIEND TO LOOK BAD WHEN YOU ARE OUT IN PUBLIC DO YOU? _I NEED THEM!" _Our dear Nudge said. In one breath. Holy Shiznit.

"Gazz!" Angel said from under my arm. "Do not use that language!"

"But I didn't even say it out loud!" I protested. I glanced over at my Pyro twin. He looked like he was going to break. Don't do it. _Don't dooo itt. _I urged him in my mind. DON'T-

"Okay." Iggy sighed. "But only these!" Nudge giggled and embraced him with an iron grip.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUU!"

Angel suddenly stopped walking. "What is it Angiee?" I asked her, using her baby nickname I thought up when she was younger.

"Angel?" I asked again, more urgently. Now Iggy and Nudge had stopped walking and turned around, Nudge scanning for Erasers.

"Max," she breathed.

Panic arose in everyone. "W- What about Max?" Nudge asked urgently.

Angel cringed.

"What?" Nudge and I practically screamed.

"Come on," Iggy said, pulling Nudge by the arm. "Let's go home and find out for ourselves." He said fast. We all followed, well Angel was dragged, to the registers and sped through as fast as we could. As soon as we hit the trees, we took off flying. We were home in a matter of minutes. We flew up the stairs and unlocked the door with lightening speed, Angel following behind us silently. The door flew open.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

**Max POV**

"MAXX!" Fang screamed, leaping in my direction.

I felt it before it hit. The way the wind changed, how I felt something rush towards my back.

I quickly rotated and grabbed the rope attached to the net that had shot out. I knew I had caught Jeb off guard. Of course _he_ had tried to shoot me with the net. Figures.

I yanked hard on the rope, and saw the recognition in his eyes just as he was pulled out of the chopper. I let him free fall for a couple minutes then when I got bored of the girly scream, I wrapped him up nice and tight in the very rope he tried to use on me. Did a pretty damn good job for being hovering in the air and having to make sure I wasn't being shot at from Jeb's creepy Whitecoat friends.

Jeb didn't say anything as I started to fly back, giving a look to Fang and my daughter. Fang smiled my smile, happy that I wasn't in need of saving and/or dead. Aimee look like she just had a heart attack. I held out my free arm, to which she shakily flew over to. I held her in one arm, pulling Jeb with the other. The chopper decided that it was a good idea to fly back to an Itex base and left their boss in our hands. What _great_ friends Jeb has. I sighed as we landed at the Nest.

I handed Aimee over to Fang and dragged Jeb into the living room, hitting everything I possibly could on my way. What can I say? He's an ass.

Fang and I sat down on Jeb's stomach and sat Aimee down ini between us. Her little hands clutched both our pointer fingers.

The door slammed open, showing our flock, with panic- stricken faces.

"Oh. My. God." Nudge said, hand over her heart.

"MAX! YOU'RE OKAY!" Angel said, flying into my arms.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, sweetie. What did you bring home?" I said, shifting her so she was sitting on my lap.

Nudge's eyes lit up at the mention of shoping. "WELL, we got these AH-dorable outfits for little Aimee." She began, pulling out a dozen shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and onesies for my daughter. I looked around at my family, the room alive with laughter and smiles, illuminated by the love we all shared for each other.

After everyone went to bed, Fang and I dragged Jeb down to Big Mac and his Big Buddies. I held onto Fang, his arm around my waist as we wandered around the camp, talking and laughing.

Even though I absolutely hate Jeb and everyone at Itex, I'm glad they made me. Because, as it turns out, all the torture we had to put up with let us have these wonderful, priceless times that put together our lives.


End file.
